ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax's Introduction (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
(View of the sun in the sky) (Camera zooms down; We see Sif fighting the Nightcrawler Thugs) (A Thug punches Sif; Sif blocks and Kicks the Thug in the chest) Sif (Crashhopper): What makes you guys think you can get pass me? (A Thug punches Sif in the face; Sif ducks down; Sif grabs the Thugs leg and swings him; The Thug lands on a shop window) (4 Thugs sneak in the store and steal a satellite; They sneak out and Sif sees them) Sif (Crashhopper): NO! (Sif runs at them and super jumps on the Satellite; Sif breaks through the Satellite and rips it off him; Sif throws the pieces on the 4 Thugs; They fall) (The Thugs grab their guns and shoot at Sif; Sif jumps up super high and lands on the ground; Gigantic earthquake; thugs fall and hit their heads) (A Thug grabs his phone) Thug: Bring in the chopper! (One of the Thugs Helicopter passes by; The bottom of the helicopter opens and drops a giant magnet; A Satellite is attached to the magnet; Helicopter flies off; Sif sees it) Sif (Crashhopper): NO! (Sif stomps the ground really hard; An Earthquake starts; Sif goes flying up while the Thugs fall) (Sif lands on the back of the helicopter; A Turret comes up behind Sif; Turret shoots lightning bolts; Sif gets electrocuted) Sif (Crashhopper): HAHSHDSDHS... (Sif falls) Sif (Crashhopper): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Suddenly, a girl dressed in pink and purple, with goggles, with pink hair appears) (The Girl's arm stretches; She catches Sif and puts him on the roof; Her arms stretches again and she grabs the Helicopter and removes the propellers; Helicopter spins out of control and lands in a river next to them; The Thugs run off) Girl: Need any help? (She reaches her hand; Sif gets up on his own) Sif (Crashhopper): Who are you? Girl: Ester. (Sif changes back) Sif: Are you an Alien? Ester: No, a mutant. And i see you're a mutant too. Sif: Actually, i'm just human. The watch on my arm lets me transform into Aliens. Ester: That is a pretty neat device. Why didn't you sell it? You could make a fortune! Sif: I have a responsibility as a hero, i wont give it away. Besides, this could end up in the wrong hands. Ester: Who made it? I kinda want one! Sif: My dad, and hes dead. Ester: Oh, i'm so sorry! Sif: Thanks. So uhh, i take it you're a superhero too. Ester: No. And not a villain either. Sif: Listen, i gotta go. I have school. Ester: School? YOU'RE A TEENAGER? Sif: I'm just gonna go. (Sif transforms into Jetray) Ester: I too am one. (Sif flies off) ---- (In Space) (Ziegels spaceship flies by) (Ziegel appears to be talking to a guy on a screen; Man on the screen appears to be a humanoid-octopus Alien) Ziegel: Vilgax. Old friend, it's been a while! Vilgax: What do you want this time? Ziegel: Old friend, i helped you conquer 10 planets. And i ask for nothing in return. Well this time, i ask something in return. Vilgax: And what is it, "Old Friend"? Ziegel: The Matrix has been unleashed. A Mortal has The Matrix. Hes been killing my men. Vilgax: The Matrix? This could be great for conquering more worlds. Ziegel: I need it. Vilgax: I will retrieve it. But i wont give it to you. Only a fool would. I have one of the biggest brains in the galaxy. Ziegel: Vilgax, you better not take it for yourself. Vilgax: Oh, i will. Ziegel: VILGAX! (Screen turns off) Ziegel: Vilgax, you will retrieve it to me. One way, or another. I can promise you that. (Vilgax's Spaceship passes Ziegels) ---- (Sif walks to school through the front door; It seems to be break-time) (Sif appears to have scratches on his cheek; Sif walks past the popular girls) Popular Girl 1#: What happened to him? Popular Girl 2#: I don't know, he always comes in with a cut. (They both stare at Sif; Bradly runs over to Sif; Sif and Bradly walk together) Popular Girl 2#: When are you gonna make a move on Sif, Chelsea? You've been having a crush on him since he came to high school! Chelsea: Soon. I gotta wait for the right time. Popular Girl 2#: It's gonna be 4 years now! January is 4 months from now! Besides, it's already confirmed you're the hottest girl in school, he can't reject you! Chelsea: Let's just... wait and see. I'll ask him out before the year ends. Popular Girl 2#: Oh, well it's gonna be a bet now! If you don't ask him out by the end of the year, You have to ask out the ugliest kid in school! Chelsea: When was this ever a bet—URGH! ---- (At Night; View of the city; Vilgax's Ship appears out of nowhere and lands on top of the buildings; Vilgax teleports out of it) (Vilgax's Crown morphs into detective vision goggles; Vilgax looks for Sifs footprints) (Vilgax walks around the city until he ends up at the place where Sif was fighting the Thugs earlier) (Sifs footprint ends there, Vilgax throws 3 little silver balls in the air; They start scanning for more footprints; They fly to the roof; Vilgax super jumps to the roof; Sifs footprint ends, but Esters footprint is visible and Vilgax follows it) (Vilgax ends up in an abandoned subway; Ester appears to be watching TV) Vilgax: Where is The Matrix? (Ester turns around shocked) Ester: AH! (Vilgax walks closer to Ester) Vilgax: WHERE IS IT?! Ester: I don't know, even if i knew i wouldn't tell you, dirtbag! (Ester punches Vilgax; Vilgax grabs her arm and swings her; Vilgax slams her to the ground) (Vilgax grabs her by the neck) Vilgax: I WANT AN ANSWER! (Vilgax chokes her) Ester: ARGH.... (Ester punches Vilgax; Vilgax lets go) Ester: I've faced way more powerful people than you! Vilgax: A couple of thugs? Honey, i'm the strongest person you're ever gonna meet. Ester: We'll see! (Esters arm stretches and punches Vilgax; Vilgax dodges) (Vilgax runs towards Ester and rams her over; Ester does a frontflip dodge) Ester: That all you got? (Vilgax sees a tanker full of gas, a sharp stick, and a wire full of electricity next to him) (Vilgax throws the sharp stick at Ester; Ester dodges and the stick goes through the tanker; Gas comes out of it) (Vilgax throws the wire at the tanker; it causes a fire) Ester: Oh shi-- (Explosion; Ester goes flying through a wall and into a camera room) (Vilgax walks up to Ester and grabs her by the neck again) Vilgax: TELL ME WHERE HE IS, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! Ester: I don't... know, all i know is that he is a teenager and he goes to a highschool near here! (Ester coughs; Vilgax throws her near the fire; Vilgax walks off) ---- (At Sifs House) (Sif appears to be watching TV with his Mom) Sifs Mom: So, how's school? Sif: Good. Sifs Mom: Just Good? Sif: Yep. Sifs Mom: Anything you wanna talk about? Sif: Not really. Sifs Mom: Oh... Hey Sif... Sif: Yes, mom? Sifs Mom: You uhhh... okay? I mean you are never here, and when we come back... You're all bloodied up. Where have you been? Sif: I've been uhh.... Hanging out with Bradly. Sifs Mom: Really? Because your sister told me that you don't hang out with Bradly anymore, only in school. Sif: She talks to Bradly? Sifs Mom: Yes, they are friends. But, do you mind explaining where you've been? Sif: I am... ugh... Sifs Mom: Be sure to tell me the truth. Sif: Alright, i have a job at Knighttech. I work with Dr. Tron. Sifs Mom: Ludvig? Why didn't you tell me? Sif: Dr. Tron offered a job, and since my dad used to work at Knighttech, i thought... You wouldn't let me. Sifs Mom: I don't hate Knighttech or is upset about it just because your father worked there. Infact, i'm happy for you! Sif: Thank you! (Sifs Mom grabs the remote and changes it to the news) Sifs Mom: So glad we talked today, we haven't talked in a while. (News shows burning subway) Sif: Hold on, mom! Sifs Mom: Oh my, what happened here! News Reporter: There has been one witness so far, lets see what he has to say! Witness: Yo uhhh, i was just riding my dirtbike, and i just saw a fire, and a pink lady crawling away. Her arms then stretched and she started swinging. She had glasses. Thats all i got from her. She was wearing pink, glasses, and she had stretchy arms. Maybe it's Alienated! Sif: O_O... Sifs Mom: What? Sif: I have to go... (Sif grabs his jacket and opens the door) Sifs Mom: Where are you going? (Sif talks while wearing his jacket) Sif: Knighttech needs me. Sifs Mom: Right... (Sif walks off and closes the door; Sif transforms into Jetray and flies off) ---- (Vilgax walks over to the highschool; Vilgax breaks open the doors; Vilgax walks in) (Janitor hears some noises; Janitor walks out of his room) Janitor: WHO'S THERE? (Vilgax walks over to the Janitor; Janitor falls out of shock) Janitor: WHO-WHO-WHO ARE YOU? Vilgax: Vilgax. Janitor: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, VILGAX? Vilgax: WHERE IS THE HUMAN WITH THE MATRIX? Janitor: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR STUDENTS? Vilgax: TEENAGER HUMAN! WITH A MATRIX! Janitor: Matrix? Are you looking for a film? Vilgax: WATCH. Janitor: THERE ARE TONS OF KIDS WITH WATCHES! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SPECIFICALLY! Vilgax: THE WATCH IM LOOKING FOR IS WHITE AND RED, AND ITS BIG! Janitor: I DON'T KNOW—Wait, i know a kid with a watch that fits that description... Sif Hunderson! Vilgax: WHERE IS HE? Janitor: I DON'T KNOW! (Vilgax grabs the Janitor and throws him back to the ground; Janitor bleeds to death and dies) ---- (Sif flies around the city super fast looking for Ester; Sif finds the abandoned subway; Sif flies in inside; Everything is burnt) Sif (Jetray): ESTER! ARE YOU THERE? (Sif sees a blood train leading back upstairs; Sif falls it; It ends at the top of the stairs) Sif (Jetray): And from there, shes gone. (Sif sees a bloody handprint on some buildings) Sif (Jetray): ...Or is she? (Sif follows the bloody hand prints) ---- (Vilgax appears to be on his ship) Vilgax: COMPUTER! A.I: Yes, sir. Vilgax: Find me the location of this "Sif Hunterson". A.I: Scanning... Scanning... No sign of "Sif Hunterson" in this region. Vilgax: Retry it. A.I: Yes, Sir. Scanning... Scanning... No sign of a "SIf Hunterson" in this region. But sir, there is a similarly named person near here. "Siffiton A. Hunderson", Age: 16, Has a sister, and a mother. And a deceased father. Vilgax: That is him. Where is he currently? A.I: I found his location. But, i can't identify him. His DNA has altered but its somehow still there. He is sharing DNA with an aerophibian. Vilgax: He knows how to use it... A.I: He is 10 miles away from here. Vilgax: Take us to that location. But not on this ship, but on a smaller ship. (Big door opens behind Vilgax; It shows a spaceship that is round, with spikes all over it) ---- (Sif follows the bloody handprints; Bloody handprint ends on a roof of an apartment) Sif (Jetray): ESTER? YOU THERE? (Sif walks over to the edge; Sif sees Ester walking; Sif jumps and flies over to her) Sif (Jetray): ESTER-- (It reveals to be a random woman wearing a big purple bubble jacket) Woman: ALIENATED? Sif (Jetray): Yeah. Look, i'm in the middle of work, so can you run off? (Woman walks off) Sif (Jetray): Alright, now wheres Ester... (Suddenly, the ground shakes; It appears to be Vilgax's Ship; Vilgax's Ship crushes everything with its spikes; Ship stops right in front of Sif) Sif: (Jetray): Uhhhhhhhhhh, what is that thing? (Doors open) Vilgax: Not an it, a He. Sif: (Jetray): EWWWW, WHAT IS THAT THING? OH GOD, THERES AN OCTOPUS ALIEN NOW? Vilgax: What? Sif (Jetray): Ew... just nevermind. You don't wanna know what i was thinking of there. Vilgax: Uhhh...k. Now Surrender. Sif (Jetray): Why should i surrender to you? Vilgax: Do you know who i am? I AM VILGAX! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! Sif (Jetray): Maybe in another universe, sure. But in this one, i am possibly the most powerful thing. Vilgax: Hahahahahahaha, You think you are the most powerful? Sif (Jetray): I said possibly! Vilgax: You haven't seen the powerfulest thing. And it's not me, or Ziegel. Sif (Jetray): Ziegel? Who's Ziegel? Vilgax: Oh, you'll see. (Vilgax grabs his energy sword; Vilgax slashes Sif; Sif dodges to the side and shoots lasers from his eyes and tail; Vilgax appears to be immune) (Vilgax hits Sif with his elbow; Sif falls) (Vilgax grabs Sif by the horns) Vilgax: You're coming with me. (Vilgax pulls Sif to the ship) (Suddenly; Ester stretches her arms and punches Vilgax in the back of the head; Vilgax lets go of Sif and turns around; Sif flies over next to Ester and changes back) Sif: About time, where were you? Ester: I was bleeding to death. I had to go to the doctors. Sif: Is that your excuse? Ester: Possibly. Sif: It's not that bad. Vilgax: Hm, you're back. I don't mind, 2 is better than 1. Sif: Not all the time! (Alphatrix core pops up; Sif slams it down; Transformation Sequence: Camera spins around Sif in circles while Sif turns into a skeleton; Armor pops out of Sifs bones; More armor comes out of Sifs legs and the torso; Armor comes out of the armor and covers Sifs head; Red Flash; Alphatrix symbol appears on Sifs chest; Sifs head glows orange along with his hands; Red Flash) Sif (???): Who the hell is this guy! Vilgax: Firfasesapien. You think that can stop me? Sif (???): We'll see. (Ester runs up behind Vilgax while Sif runs towards the front; Ester grabs Vilgax's arms) Vilgax: Let go! (Sif punches Vilgax in the face; Vilgax gets burnt) Vilgax: Rah... Sif (???): Fire alien? Hmmm, lets see what we can do! (Sifs arm morphs into a white flamethrower; Sif shoots flames at Vilgax; Vilgax appears to be immune; Ester gets a burn on her arm; Ester lets go) Ester: ARGH! Sif (???): SORRY! (Vilgax punches Sif; Sif goes flying inside a shop; Vilgax turns around and grabs Ester; Vilgax throws her on top of Sif) Ester: AHHH! (Ester lands on top of Sif) Sif (???): Oh hey! Ester: Hi! Sif (???): Can you get off of me? Ester: Yeah, right... (Ester rolls off of Sif; Sif gets up) (Sifs hand changes back; Sif throws a fireballs at Vilgax) Vilgax: That all you got? Sif (???): Give me a break! (Sif hits his Alphatrix symbol; Sif trans forms into Humungousaur) (Sif runs over to Vilgax and punches him multiple times) Vilgax: ARGHHH! (Vilgax punches Sif in the stomach; Vilgax grabs Sif from his back and throws him against a brick wall) (Vilgax walks over to Sif; Vilgax punches Sif in the face; Sif faints; Vilgax grabs Sif and walks over to his ship; Ester suddenly throws a metal disc on the back of Vilgax's head; Vilgax falls down on his knees) Vilgax: RAH! (Ester stretches her arm and grabs Sif; Ester runs away) Vilgax: Run... but i will find you, and take my matrix. ---- (Sif wakes up in another roof) Sif: What? Ester: Hey! Sif: Where are we? Ester: My second home. Sif: Nice! I have a question, though. Ester: Hm? Sif: You said yourself you weren't a hero. Why help me out? Ester: I have two reasons. You are a friend, and i wanted to help you. And 2, i get paid if i save, or help save someone. Sif: So this is what its about. Getting paid. Ester: I make a fortune. Why don't you get paid? Sif: It's not right. I don't help people for money, i help people because it's my responsibility, it's the right thing. Ester: Well, the "right thing" is making you poor. Don't you have any other family member? He/She is sick? And you want to help her, But you can't? Sif: This isn't about that. Ester: Your choice man. Sif: My advice, stop helping people for money. It's not right. Ester: I'll think about that, in the next life. Sif: Whatever, i better get going. Ester: Alrighty then, bye! (Sif transforms into Astrodactyl and flies off) ---- (At Sifs House) (Sifs Mom appears to be reading a book) (Sifs Sister comes downstairs) Sifs Sister: I'm gonna go, mom. Cya! Sifs Mom: Bye! (Sifs Sister walks out the front door; Sifs Sister goes inside her car and drives off) (Sifs Mom grabs her book and continues reading again) (Suddenly; everything shakes) Sifs Mom: What the hell... (Vilgax rams through the walls) Sifs Mom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Vilgax walks over to Sifs Mom and grabs her; Vilgax walks over to his ship; Ship rolls away) ---- (Sif walks out of the comicbook shop with Bradly) Bradly: I'm so glad you came! It's been like... 5 months! Sif: Yeah! Well, i had some free time, and i decided to come here. Bradly: So, are you coming again next week? Sif: Maybe, i can try! Bradly: Sweet! (Sif and Bradly walk past a TV show thats playing the news; News is playing live footage of Vilgax and Sifs Mom on a skyscraper) (Sif walks backwards and looks at the TV; Sif runs to the window and looks at the TV from a closer view) (Bradly walks towards Sif) Bradly: Holy crap that is your mother! And... Alienated? Or is that a villain? Sif: SHUT THE HELL UP, BRADLY! Bradly: ... (Suddenly Ester appears) Ester: Alienated, the gang are back! (Sif turns around) Sif: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Bradly: You're Alienated?! SWEET DUDE! (Ester punches Bradly in the face; Bradly falls to the ground) Ester: Don't worry about him, i'll put him in his bed. Sif: Ester, my mom has been kidnapped by Vilgax! Ester: Well, the thugs we fought yesterday are back! They are doing a deal that could finish their project! Sif: Nightcrawler Thugs? How do you know this? Ester: Let's just say i know a guy. Sif: Well, my mom is kidnapped by Vilgax! Ester: Well, we can't just leave the thugs! How about this, you go handle Vilgax, and i take the Thugs! Sif: You can't handle em alone! If this could potentially finish the project, then Hatus—Second-in command should be there too! Ester: It's either one or the other! Sif: I need to go for Vilgax! Ester: Well alright, lets go! Sif: Firstly though, take Bradly home. Ester: Oh yeah, right. ---- (Police Helicopters surrounding Vilgax; Vilgax grabs a random brick on the floor and throws it at the helicopter driver; Brick breaks on his head and the Helicopter falls to the ground and explodes) Sifs Mom: LET GO OF ME! Vilgax: I can't do that just yet, my dear! Well... since Sif isn't showing up, i shall let go of you! (Vilgax grabs Sifs Mom and is almost read to swing her) Vilgax: It's a shame you have to die. You seem so innocent! Sif: VILLLGGGGAAAAAXXXXXX! Vilgax: Huh? (Vilgax turns around and Sif as Astrodactyl grabs Vilgax and flies around the city punching Vilgax in the face; Sif punches Vilgax while hes talking; It appears that Sifs Mom is still in Vilgax's hands) Sif (Astrodacty): GET YOUR LITTLE HANDS OUT OF MY MOM RIGHT NOW! (Sif suddenly crashes into a military base; Vilgax, Sif, and Sifs Mom roll; Ester swings to the military base) Ester: What happened? Sif (Astrodactyl): Argh... i have no idea... Vilgax: ARGH... This isn't over! I have more hostages in the north pole! Come, if you dare! (Vilgax teleports to the north pole; A Soldier runs over to Sif) Soldier: ALIENATED, YOU BETTER RUN! Sif (Astrodactyl): WHY? Soldier: We were testing a nuke, and uhhh when you came in through the walls, you scared the person launching it! And he like fell into the circuit box and that messed up the launch! And now when it launches, it will also cause an explosion here! Sif (Astrodactyl): Holy! Alright, i think i am able to fix this! Soldier: Do what you can, Alienated! (Sif transforms into Upgrade; Sif jumps in through the wall and spreads around; Sif hacks everything and the Nuke turns around facing the north) Sif (Upgrade): Hmmmm, if i do this right, i may be able to save the hostages and nuke Vilgax in the process... (Sif finishes and jumps out) Sif (Upgrade): MOM—LADY! Sifs Mom: Me? Sif (Upgrade): YEAH, YOU! COME INSIDE! (Sifs Mom and Sif walk inside and into the place to launch the nuke) Sif (Upgrade): Listen, when i tell you to, Press the big red button and launch the nuke! Sifs Mom: I don't know if i can... Sif (Upgrade): Listen to me! Yes you can! Hit the big red button and launch it! I need you to do it, it's a very simple task! Sifs Mom: I'll see if i can... Sif (Upgrade): You have to, this is Vilgax were talking about! Just push the button, easy as that! I mean it's pointless to say "I don't know if i can"! Just push the freaking button when i tell you! Sifs Mom: Uhhhhh... Okay... Sif (Upgrade): Good! (Sif transforms into Jetray; Sif walks out of the military base) Sif (Jetray): Ester, lets go! (Sif grabs Ester and flies off) ---- (Vilgax carries and places turrets from his ship) Hostage 1#: SOMEONE HELP! THERES A PSYCHOPATH ALIEN! Vilgax: Yell all you want, no one is helping you! Hostage 1#: Except Alienated! Vilgax: What makes you say that? Hostage 1#: Well the hero always beats the villain... Vilgax: I doubt that Alienated-- (Suddenly; Jetray crash lands on Vilgax) Vilgax: OOF! Sif (Jetray): ARGHHHH! Ester: OW! Sif (Jetray): I think i went too fast there... (Vilgax gets up and grabs Sif; Sif transforms into Water Hazard; Sif shoots water all over Vilgax's face) Vilgax: That's it? Just water? You clearly don't know who i am! (Sif uses his sharp fingers to stab Vilgax; Vilgax lets go and starts bleeding) Vilgax: AH! (Vilgax turns around quickly and punches Sif in the face; Sifs face gets cracked and Sif bleeds water; Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol on his chest; Sif transforms into UnderWraps) (Sifs arm stretches and Sif stranges Vilgax) Vilgax: ARGHHH! Sif (UnderWraps): Wait, wheres Ester? (Ester appears to be freeing the hostages) Vilgax: NO! (Vilgax hits Sif in the head; Sif legs go) Sif (UnderWraps): OW! (Vilgax runs over to Ester; Sif quickly hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into A Blue-Cheetah Alien) Sif (???): FASTTRACK! (Sif runs over to Ester first; Sif grabs Ester and speeds off) Vilgax: RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Sif runs over to Vilgax and punches him a bunch of times; Vilgax feels nothing) (Vilgax grabs Sif by the neck and throws him against Vilgax's Spaceship; Turrets shoot Sif) Sif (Fasttrack): AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif falls on his knees; Vilgax grabs his Sword and charges at Sif; Vilgax about to hit Sif but suddenly, Ester jumps in front of Sif; Ester grabs Stabbed) Sif (Fasttrack): NOOOOOOOOO! (Vilgax throws Ester off the sword) (Sif gets up and hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into Four Arms; Sif charges at Vilgax and punches him in the face a bunch of times) Sif (Four Arms): YOU SON OF A GUN! Vilgax: ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif kicks Vilgax; Vilgax falls) Vilgax: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ester gets up slowly but is bleeding badly) Sif (Four Arms): YOU'RE OKAY! But, you need to see a doctor... Ester: Before i do that... I need to tell your mother about the nuke, how else is she gonna know when to use it! Sif (Four Arms): I didn't think that through! But wait, the hostages are still here, theres like 15 of em! Ester: Theres like 5! I can carry them on my way out! Vilgax: NO! (Vilgax's Arms grow bigger and bigger; Vilgax super jumps on Sif and punches him rapidly; Sif throws Vilgax off him using his feet) (Sif transforms into Chromastone) Sif (Chromastone): You wanna dance? Lets dance! (Sif shoots lasers at Vilgax's face) Vilgax: ARGH, RAHHHH! (Vilgax jumps on Sif; Sif does a roll dodge and keeps firing lasers) (Vilgax super jumps on Sif and grabs Sif; Vilgax throws him through a mountain) Sif (Chromastone): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ester secretly grabs all the hostages and swings off) (Vilgax super jumps across the mountain and lands on Sif; Sif does a roll dodge once more) (Vilgax walks towards Sif and grabs him by the horn; Vilgax swings Sif and throws him against Vilgax's Ship; Sif breaks through it) (Sif transforms into Humungousaur; Sif gets up) Sif (Humungousaur): Aw...... that hurt, Vilgax! Play fair man! (Vilgax runs towards Sif and rams him over; Sif gets back up and starts punching Vilgax a bunch of times; Vilgax dodges and punches Sif; Sif goes through the ship and is back outside again) ---- (Ester swings over to the military base and drops off the hostages; Ester rushes to the inside and sees Sifs Mom sleeping on the chair; Ester wakes up Sifs Mom) Ester: Mrs. Hunderson, wake up! Sifs Mom: Yes? What is it? (Sifs Mom yawns) Ester: Press the button, its time to launch the nuke! Sifs Mom: Oh, right... (Sifs Mom pushes the button; Nuke is launched) Ester: You're free to go home now! Sifs Mom: Can you give me a ride, at least? Ester: Ugh, why not. (Ester grabs Sifs Mom and swings off) ---- (Sif as Eye Guy appears to be shooting Vilgax with laser beams coming out of his eyes) Vilgax: ARGH! YOU THINK THAT IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME? I AM VILGAX—Sif (Eye Guy): Oh, you are Vilgax? I didn't notice, Maybe you should keep saying it EVERY SECOND! Vilgax: What? You didn't know i was Vilgax? Sif (Eye Guy): It's called sarcasm. Vilgax: Sarcasm, What? Sif (Eye Guy): It's when you—Ugh, i cant even (Sif runs towards Vilgax and punches him in the face; Vilgax grabs Sifs arm before Sif punches; Sif opens up his hand and theres an eye; Sif shoots lasers at Vilgax's eye; Vilgax's eye gets burnt) Vilgax: ARGGGHHHH! (Vilgax turns around and punches Sif in the giant eye in the middle of his chest; Sifs eye also gets burnt) Sif (Eye Guy): OWWWW! (Sif falls; Sif crawls away slowly and turns around; Sif sees the nuke) Sif (Eye Guy): Thank god! HEY VILGAX, GUESS WHAT? Vilgax: What? (Sif quickly transforms into Jetray) Sif (Jetray): NUKE! (Sif flies away at hyper speeds; Nuke crashes into Vilgax and it causes a nuclear explosion) ---- (The next night; Sif and Sifs Mom watching the news) News Reporter: A Nuclear happened last night, and its been confirmed that it was a test. But when we went to check it out, there was a bit of what appears to be UFO pieces. Thankfully, no one was injured. We also found goggles. Sif: Esters goggles, she must've lost it! Sifs Mom: Whos Ester? Sif: Uhhhh, my friend. Sifs Mom: Ah... What was she doing in the North Pole? DID I NUKE HER? Sif: No... shes fine... And i don't know what she was doing there... Sifs Mom: Okay. Sif: I gotta go, i have to do something. Sifs Mom: BE CAREFUL OUT THERE! Sif: I know. (Sif walks out of the house) ---- (Sif flies to Esters Roof as Astrodactyl; Sif sees Ester sitting on the edge; Sif flies next to her and sits down; Sif transforms back) Sif: Hey! Ester: Hi. Sif: Vilgax uhhh, died back there. Ester: I know. Sif: You seem upset, is something wrong? Ester: No, actually. I'm just tired. But, i got news. Sif: Yeah? Ester: The deal with the thugs, it didnt go well. Sif: So they got nothing? Sweet. Ester: I didn't say that. They stole half the things they asked for. Thankfully, not all of it. Sif: Thankfully is right! Ester: By the way, no leader was there. It was only the thugs. So i could have gone there. Sif: Yeah but, i needed you to tell my mom about the nuke. Ester: You could have found a way to be at two places at once. I could have stopped them. Sif: Well, i mean what happened, happened. Ester: Sure. Sif: Hey uhhh, you did good last night! Ester: Thank you. You too! Sif: Maybe we can work together again sometime-- (Suddenly; Ester kisses Sif) (Sif puts his arms around Ester; Ester disappears; Sif opens his eyes) Sif: Ester? You there? I guess not... (Camera zooms out; Screen turns black) ---- (At Vilgax's Ship) (Vilgax appears to be in a tube) (Ziegel appears to be on screen) Ziegel: You were unable to retrieve the Matrix? Vilgax: I had him... (Vilgax breathes) Vilgax: Until a missile blew me up. Ziegel: I can see that. You should have followed my orders. You could have had it. Vilgax: You know what? (Vilgax breathes) Vilgax: I regret nothing! Ziegel: You should regret everything. Do you know who you're talking to? Ziegel—Vilgax: Ziegel? Is that you? (Vilgax breathes) Vilgax: I didn't know that, hey there! Ziegel: You didn't know it was me? Seriously? (View of Vilgax's Ship) Vilgax: It's called Sarcasm! Ziegel: What's Sarcasm? ---- -END- Category:Episodes Category:Rebootedverse Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons